The present discovery relates to a novel rapeseed variety designated 45CS41 which is the result of years of careful breeding and selection. Since such variety is of high quality and possesses a relatively low level of erucic acid in the vegetable oil component and a relatively low level of glucosinolate content in the meal component, it can be termed “canola” in accordance with the terminology commonly used by plant scientists.
The goal of plant breeding is to combine in a single variety or hybrid various desirable traits. For field crops, these traits may include resistance to diseases and insects, tolerance to heat and drought, reducing the time to crop maturity, greater yield, and better agronomic quality. With mechanical harvesting of many crops, uniformity of plant characteristics such as germination and stand establishment, growth rate, maturity, and plant and pod height, is important. The creation of new superior, agronomically sound, and stable high-yielding cultivars of many plant types including canola has posed an ongoing challenge to plant breeders. Therefore, there is a continuing need in the field of agriculture for canola plants having desirable agronomic and industrial characteristics.